


Worth My While

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Frat Boy Harry, Friends to Lovers, Lap Dances, M/M, Riding, Smut, Stripper AU, Uni AU, Uni Student Louis, exotic dancer au, slight power bottom louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis is a poor Uni student who takes a job as an exotic dancer and asks his friend Harry to come watch</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth My While

**Author's Note:**

> First I need to thank [Em](http://haroldsgettinghead.tumblr.com) for getting me hooked on the song "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony, this is really for her since she told me months ago that she wanted a fic about the song. I bet you weren't expecting this. LOL
> 
> Also most importantly Pass-the-pencil's artwork REALLY inspired me. [Link](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/post/98103994372/my-anaconda-dont-my-anaconda-dont-my-anaconda) Honestly if it wasn't for that this fic probably wouldn't of happened and a BIG thanks to Harry for showing up in the same outfit!!! 
> 
> And as always to my favorite emoji [KrisStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson) who always cheers me on when I get stuck and telling me my fics are not as bad as I think they are.

The first time Harry meets Louis it’s in their first year at Uni during a Math class, they don’t talk at first both coming from very different friends groups. Harry being in one of the richest fraternities on campus and Louis being there on a footie scholarship. But after getting paired to do some project they find out they have a lot in common, most importantly at the time, their shared hatred for all things math and math related. They become fast friends after that, spending all their time either at Harry’s frat house or Louis’ dorm room shooting the shit, playing video games or studying. Harry and Louis are just friends, bestfriends and that’s okay. If Harry catches himself staring at Louis’ perky bum on more than one occasion no one has to know, it’s not like he’s pining over the shorter man or anything. It’s been almost three years and he figures if something was to happen, it would have already. Louis’ got a nice bum and that’s it. 

Okay that’s not it. Well it was until the day Louis showed up at Harry’s frat house wearing sweats and carrying a wad of cash.

Louis had paced Harry’s room, clutching the money in his hand and running his fingers through his quiff. Harry could tell the lad had spent a serious amount of time on it and the fact that he was ruining it so carelessly made him realize just how worried and upset his friend was. He sat up straight in his desk chair and folded his hands on his lap, “Just spit it out Lou, you know whatever it is I’ll help you okay. Stop ruining your hair.”

Louis’ hand froze on his head and he brought it to his face a horrified look on his eyes at the realization at what he has done, “Fuck!” He shouts, brushing past Harry to look in the mirror above the man’s dresser, “Fuckity, fuck, fuck!”

“Chill out Lou, I got product in the bathroom, you can fix it.” Harry gets up out of his seat and goes over to put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Louis sighs, shoulders slumping, “I don’t have time. It’s my first night and I still gotta ask you for a favor.”

Harry drops his hand away, eyes scrunching down in confusion, “What’s your first night? And what favor?”

Louis’ body tenses up, muscles bunching under the fabric of the jumper, closing his eyes and face contorting in pain, “I took a job as an exotic dancer and I want you to be there.”

“What?” Harry asks, mouth popping open in shock, “You want me to what? You’re what? You’re stripping!!” He doesn’t mean to sound so freaked out but _Louis stripping?!_ He doesn’t understand.

Louis’ blue eyes come open meeting Harry’s through the mirror, “It’s exotic dancing  _Harry,_ and I’m broke, so yes  _stripping_ . I can make a grand a week if I get good enough.”

Harry shakes his head, “You could of just asked me for help.”

Louis frowns, eyes going hard, “I’m not a fucking charity case.”

“That’s not what….” He tries but stops himself when he sees the hard line of Louis’ shoulders. He doesn’t want to upset him further, Louis isn’t someone to make rash unthought out decisions, despite what other’s like to think. And if he’s already applied and gotten the job than he’s thought about this long and hard. Harry will always respect Louis’ decisions. He sighs, putting his hand back on Louis’ shoulder, stroking the tense muscle with his thumb, “Okay, so tonight is your first night, what’s this favor you need to ask me?”

Louis blushes bright pink, biting his bottom lip before finally speaking, “Well it’s actually two favors and you can say no to both, if you’re too freaked out.”

Harry frowns, “I’m not gonna freak out.”

Louis turns around to face the taller lad, knocking Harry’s hand from its place on his shoulder, “Are you sure?”

Harry nods, hair falling in his face, he brushes it back just as Louis takes a deep breath of air, “Well I, um, I’d like for you to be there. That’s why I brought this stack of one’s. If the customers like me they said I could be put on the shift more so I thought if you were there, you could maybe get people excited.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead, “You want me to throw cash at you!”

Louis shrugs, “Yeah I guess, I dunno, like make it rain or something,” hands going up to show the make it rain motion.

Harry smacks himself in the face, “Make it rain? You can’t be serious?”

“I am actually.”

Harry groans and stumbles back to sit on the bed, “I can’t believe this is my life.”

Louis kicks him in the shin, “Yes well I’m the one dancing so think I how feel.”

Harry nods, “Okay, I see your point.”

Louis huffs, “So will you or not?”

“What the other favor first?” Giving Louis a get on with it motion with his hand.

Louis chews on his lip for a minute, “Wellll…”

“Jeeze just ask me, it can’t be worse than  _making it rain_ all over my best mate!”

“Fine!” Louis huffs out throwing up his hands, “I want to know if my outfit is sexy enough.”

“Oh gawd,” Harry groans, hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head. He takes a moment to think it over. It’s not necessarily worse than what Louis first ask him to do but still they are alone in his room and that also means he’s wearing it now, his head shoots up to look at his best mate, “Are you wearing it now?”

Louis nods, “Under my sweats.”

Harry nods and looks him over, it must be something tight and skimpy if Harry can’t even see the outline through the other man’s clothes. He sighs, “Fine, show me.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow, “What about going to the  _show_ .”

Harry nods, “I’ll do that too but I’m not gonna throw your money at you. I’ve got my own.”

Louis shakes his head, “No way, that’s not happening. This is humiliating enough.”

Harry purses his lips, “Fine but it’s weird regardless of whose money it is.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to ask Niall.”

Harry bursts out laughing, even through the slight twinge of jealousy, “You should, just to see his face.”

Louis chuckles, “Yeah that would have been priceless but I think I’ll stick to embarrassing myself to only one friend this week.”

The curly man nods, “Yes true true. Now,” he states, clapping his hands, “Show me this outfit.”

“My my my someone has gotten excited,” Louis tease but he still takes off his top.

“Not excited, just want this done so we can pretend like it never happened.”

Louis sticks out his tongue once his sweater is off, placing it on the bed next to Harry. So far there’s nothing scandalous about him, his chest seems a bit tanner than usual but that’s not unusual with the amount of footie he’s been playing since it started getting warm, he’s got on some body glitter but Harry’s seen him in that before, at clubs or parties. It doesn’t start getting risqué till he takes off his sweatpants.

It’s the tiniest pair of booty shorts Harry has ever seen, jet black and hugging Louis like they’re a second skin and thigh high fish net stocks that show off the thick muscles of his thighs and Harry’s cock twitches. It takes everything in him not to touch himself, just to move his cock so it’s sitting more comfortably as it hardens in his jeans as Louis turns around showing off his golden apple bottom arse and  _NOW_ Harry gets why that song was so popular. He wants to fucking die because Louis is his bestfriend and all he can think about is bending him over the dresser and fucking him until the only thing he can remember is Harry and his cock.

Louis turns back around, eyebrows raised and hands on his narrow waist, “So what do you think?”

Harry gulps, folding his hands over his lap, hoping to cover up his erection, “You look good.”

Louis visibly relaxes with a sigh, “Thank gawd,” bending over to pull his pants back up and Harry adjusts himself out of his sight, “I didn’t want to have to change. You know some of them wear thongs and I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Harry about has a heart attack picturing Louis in a thong. Once his pants and jumper are back on he turns toward the mirror and his arse sticks out a bit when he leans forward to play with his hair and Harry can’t keep his eyes off it, “Do you think I should put my hair back up.” He chuckles and Harry’s eyes snap up to the mirror to see that he’s been caught staring at his bestfriend’s arse. “Like the view did you?” The standing lad asks with a raised eyebrow.

Harry swallows thickly, “You looked good, sorry.”

Louis shakes his head with a smile, “It’s cool Haz, that’s what I wanted. So my hair? Up or down?”

“Down, definitely down.” He doesn’t say it’s because it gives Louis the look like he’s just rolled out of bed and that makes him look somehow hotter.

Louis just nods with a, “Thanks.” Then he’s grabbing his keys and handing the stack of cash over to Harry, “I gotta go, but just remember, make it rain.” He gives Harry a wink and then he leaves Harry sitting on his bed reevaluating his life.

*

He somehow makes it to the club on time, after spending over an hour getting ready. He wanted to look good and impress Louis. Finally deciding on a red button up, black blazer, skinny jeans and his brown suede boots, adding one of his black wide brimmed hats to help hide his face if he happens to see someone he knows. After the bouncer checks his ID, he gives Harry a critical once over then points to a sign that says, “ **No Hats** and  **No Touching the Dancers** ” in bold black letters.

Harry frowns, mumbling “Sorry,” and taking it off, there goes hoping no one will recognize him. He stuffs his ID back in his wallet and makes his way inside. The club is dark and smoked filled with dim lighting, most of it coming from the various black lights scattered round the room. There are attractive men in very little clothing walking amongst the other patrons, carrying drinks or giving lap dances, it’s not as seedy as he first thought it would be but he still feels awkward and uncomfortable in the setting. He makes his way to what seems to be the main stage, a tall metal pole in middle, he finds a seat, slipping his hat under the chair and patting his pockets making sure he still has the money Lou gave him in his pocket before sitting down. He’s only sat for a minute when a muscular man with a buzz cut wearing a leather thong walks up to him, “Wanna dance?”

“Uh? I didn’t think this was a dance club.”

The guy laughs, placing a hand on his arm, “Not that kind of dance,” he answers with a wink.

Harry blushes red, “Uh, sorry, no thank you,” he stutters out.

The man pats his arm, “It’s okay, names Leo Leather.”

“Harry,” Harry mumbles, eyebrows raised, “Interesting name.”

Leo chuckles, patting him on the back, “Stage name. Everyone’s got one. So this your first time here, Harry?”

Harry nods his head, “Yeah, um, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

Leo smiles down at him, “Just relax and enjoy the show. We got a new guy tonight, might be more your type.” He gives Harry a wink.

“Oh I’m not here for,” Harry shakes his head, feeling like he needs to explain himself but Leo is already cutting him off with a laugh.

“Hey no judgments, mate. Everyone’s here for something, wanna drink though? Might help you relax.”

Harry sighs, “Yes that’d be great.”

“What would you like?” Harry bites his lips, he doesn’t know what to get in a place like this, Leo laughs again, “Hey, relax just order whatever, I’m sure we got it. Full liquor bar and everything.”

“Apple Martini?”

Leo smiles, nodding his head, “No problem, coming right up.”

He walks away and Harry takes a moment to check the guy out, his arse isn’t as ample as Louis’ but it’s nice enough and if Harry is gonna take advantage of checking out a dude’s arse he figures he’s in the perfect place to do it.

Leo is back with his martini in only a matter of minutes and Harry pays him for his drink, tossing a couple extra ones on his tray as a tip, from the pocket with his money in it. Leo stands up straight with a smile then pats Harry’s back when the lights start to dim, “Oh, here’s our boy now. Enjoy the show, Harry.”

Harry shamelessly watches him leave again before turning back to the stage listening to the announcer.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new dancer tonight. He’s brand new and a bit green so give a round of applause for Tommo the Tease!” Harry chuckles at the name and then has to bite back full blown laughter when the opening chords for Fifth Harmony's “Worth It” comes on. He’d been wondering why Louis had been so obsessed with the song and now he knows.

His laughter completely dies in his throat when a spotlight hits the stage revealing Louis head turned down and a snapback covering his eyes, wearing a school boy blazer, matching tie and white button up. He’s got on the stocking from before but now with added stiletto heels showing off his taut thigh muscles, Harry feels his mouth drop open at the sight. His body is swaying with the music, swiveling his hips with the beat and as soon as Camila starts with the opening lyrics he’s head snaps up and he saunters down the long narrow stage. Louis swings his hips, rolling his shoulders expertly letting the maroon blazer slide his arms where he catches it in one of his hands, swinging it over his shoulder while making his way to the pole at the end of the stage, shirt riding up and showing off the curve of his bum. The other people in the club clap and whistle but Harry feels frozen, unable to process what he is witnessing.  

Louis reaches the pole, leaning his back against it still dancing to the music, rubbing his bum all over the metal, he’s twirling the blazer on his forefinger, blue eyes searching the room for a target. There’s men and some women shouting at him but his eyes land on Harry and he gives him a little wink then tosses the coat in Harry’s direction, he doesn’t react quick enough because it hits him in his face. Harry scrambles to get it out of his way and places it over his lap, grateful since he’s already getting hard and Louis hasn’t even started yet.

Louis smiles at the crowd, turning on his toes to take hold of the pole, hooking the crook of his knee around it, he hops up and swings himself around the pole, head thrown back and arching his back. Harry blinks his eyes rapidly not sure if he’s seeing things correctly. The crowd cheers loudly and he sees a few of them toss singles on the platform and he knows he’s supposed to be doing the same thing but he can’t get his limbs to move.

It only gets worse or better, depending on how you look at it, when his feet hit the floor because he’s swaying his body again, turning the snapback around the opposite way, walking back down the stage as he loosens his tie, turning back around and popping the top buttons of his shirt. A man stands up a few seats up stage, closer to where Louis is dancing now. He’s got money in his hands and he’s waving it at Louis. The lad makes his way over to the guy and does a little dance just for him, swaying his hips, rubbing his hands up and down his body, pulling up the shirt to show off the tiny little black shorts he’s wearing. The guy whistles and Louis turns to his side, sliding his hands to his knees, showing off the tan cheeks of his bum. He stands back up and slides the tie off his head, careful not to knock of his hat, then puts it around the guy’s head like a lasso tugging him closer all while shaking his tilted out pelvis at the man. The patron smiles, chuckling and looking over at his buddies who pat his back as he sticks a few of the notes into the front of Louis’ shorts. After that he pushes the guy away by his shoulders, blowing him a kiss before walking back towards the pole, undoing the rest of his buttons as the crowd hoots and hollers at him.

He reaches the pole taking it with both hands, opening his legs around it, rolling his hips, practically humping it, Harry has to adjust himself under Louis’ jacket at the visuals it gives him. Louis turns his back to the pole, hands running down the sides of his tight little body and he drops down, spreading his legs open wide, running his hands up the inside of his thighs showing off his covered crotch, Harry feels hot all over. He slides himself back up and the pole pushes the shirt down off his back and Louis removes it the rest of the way and tosses it down the stage, where Harry sees one of the bouncers grab it so it’s not in Louis’ way. Harry’s eyes snap back up just in time to watch Louis turn towards the pole again, now bare chested, beautiful bum no longer covered by the shirt, showing off all his curves and he knows he’s not the only one drooling with how loud it’s gotten in the crowded room. It seems everyone has pulled themselves closer to get a better look at the new  _talent._ And he doesn’t disappoint, twirling himself around the pole again but this time with just his arms, showing off his biceps. The lad swings himself forward wrapping his thick thighs around the metal beam, letting go with his hands and bending backwards. He loosens his legs just enough that he slowly slides down, hands brushing against the floor as he sinks back down, stretching himself out so he lands gracefully on his back, hands above his head. He rolls over to get up on his hands and knees seductively crawling on all fours over to the edge of the stage and Harry just stares at him, he has a feeling Louis is coming towards him but he can’t get himself to  _fucking_ move. Louis gives him a glare when Harry doesn’t start giving him money like he is supposed to do but another patron jumps up with cash in hand and Louis maneuvers over to him, Harry frowns. Louis gets up on his knees, wiggling his hips and smiling at the other guy, taking the money out of his hands with his dainty fingers, smoothing the notes down his bare glitter covered chest then sticking it in hem of his tiny little shorts, Harry gulps.

He’s supposed to be “making it rain” right now but he just can’t, too in shock at the practiced moves Louis is doing on the dancer’s pole. He said he was new to this but with the way his body moves and how he throws himself around the floor makes Harry think he’s been doing this a lot longer than he originally said. Louis hasn’t even finished his routine and Harry’s up and stumbling away from the stage as fast as possible, mind racing as the cheers of the crowd get louder. He pushes his way outside, the cool air hits his face and he doubles over, grabbing his knees and starts taking deep cleansing breaths of fresh air. Harry has no idea what to do about how he feels because he’s hard, for his friend, his  _bestfriends_ .

“You alright, mate?” A familiar voice asks and he looks up meeting the kind brown eyes of the dancer that served him his drink, this time wearing much more clothing.

Harry stands back up, rubbing at his eyes, “I dunno.”

Leo pats his back, “Too much to drink? Want me to call you cab?”

Harry shakes his head, “No it’s not that, didn’t even finish the drink you got.”

Leo chuckles, “What’s the matter then? Feel guilty about watching a bunch of boys strip for ya?”

Harry looks at him, surprised that he caught on so quickly, “Kinda yeah, how’d you guess?”

Leo shrugs his now clothed shoulders, “You’d be surprised how often that happens. Kinda sad really. You shouldn’t feel guilty, we’re the ones taking your money.” He offers Harry a teasing smile and he relaxes a bit.

“I actually didn’t spend much money, if I’m honest with you Leo,” Harry starts but the lad breaks him off.

“It’s Liam actually.”

“Oh, well nice to meet you Liam, I’m Harry,” Harry introduces.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yeah you told me.”

“Oh right, sorry.”

“It’s fine, now tell me what your problem is if you didn’t spend all your money on one of my coworkers,” Liam asks.

“Well, the things is. I was supposed to. I mean Tommo is my mate and he asked me to come and help rile people up over him but like I couldn’t. I just…..I got...well…” he waves his hand towards his crotch and Liam bursts out laughing.

“That’s not the first time something like that has happened here and it won’t be the last.”

Harry blushes looking away from the lad, “That’s not the point,” he grumbles, “I got  _hard_ over my friend! That’s like wrong or something.”

Liam shrugs, “I dunno about that mate but in the short time I’ve known Tommo, I doubt he’d ask you to come if he didn’t want you to watch him.”

Harry runs his hands through his long hair, “He said he just wanted my help.”

“Did he look like he needed your help, Harry?” Liam replies with a chuckle.

Harry shakes his head, “Not really, no.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“I dunno, maybe just go home and talk to him tomorrow,” He pats his pockets making sure he has everything, “Shit I forgot my hat.”

Liam scrunches eyebrows down, “No hats in the club, mate.”

Harry nods, “Yeah I know, left it under my chair. Thanks for the chat, Liam. It was nice to meet you.”

“You too, Harry, hope to see you around the club more often,” Liam gives him a wink, which Harry chuckles at with a smile and a wave, before heading back inside.

Louis isn’t on stage anymore when he gets inside but the lad must have just finished his routine because people are still shouting and clapping in excitement. Harry heads straight for his hat, snatching it out from underneath the chair, he thinks about just leaving but his eyes catch on the few patrons receiving lap dances and he gets an idea. He walks up to the nearest dancer who is serving drinks, “Hey can I get a dance with Tommo?” He asks the man, with a bowtie and little else.

The guy smiles seductively, “He might be a few minutes, just got off stage but I’m free.”

Harry shakes his head, spinning the brim of his hat in his hands nervously, “Uh, no thank you. I’ll wait for him.”

He shrugs his shoulder, “Suit yourself, follow me.”

Harry follows the man’s swinging hips to a room in the back, the walls lined with lavender curtains and a lone chair sat in the middle. The dancer waves a hand toward the chair, “Take a seat and he’ll be with you in a moment.”

Harry mumbles his thanks and heads over to sit down, while he waits he frets over what Louis will think and say when he sees him, playing with his hat nervously. He places it on his head because he isn’t sure if he can look at Louis’ face when he sees him, pulling the brim down to cover his eyes.

The door snicks closed and Harry bites his lip, unsure of Louis’ reaction. He hears the lad take a sharp intake of air and he wonders if he’s mad, neither one of them speak for a moment or so but to Harry it feels like ages and he can’t take the suspense anymore so he lifts his eyes, pushing the hat out of his way so he can up to look at Louis and his heart breaks out into a run. His outfit has changed a bit, he’s still got the snapback on but his fishnets traded in for solid black stockings and the shorts have been replaced with a thong, thin black string going around the curve of his tan hip, body shiny with sweat.

“You asked for a dance?” He asks, voice low and sultry, Harry just nods, cheeks tinting pink.

He walks in a straight line to Harry, one ankle crossed in front of the other, he moves with the beat of the music coming through the speakers, the volume is low enough that he can’t make out the lyrics but it’s there and Harry thinks he recognizes it as an AlunaGeorge remix.

Louis starts off slow, swaying his hips side to side, hands above his head, fingers tracing over his tattoos as he slides them down himself. Harry’s in a trance by the way his tight toned body moves, skin seeming to glow in the dim lighting. He places a dainty hand on Harry’s neck and his pulse jumps as the lad practically climbs in his lap, legs spread wide around him, rocking back and forth, barely brushing himself over Harry’s torso, Harry’s probably going to die at any minute. The lad stands back up, thrusting his pantie covered bulge in Harry’s face and he has the urge to just lean in and lick over it but before he can move Louis’ is sitting down fully in his lap and bending backwards, stomach stretching out showing off his ab muscles, all lean and tan and Harry wants to lick him all over.

The lad whips back up and gives Harry a little wink before moving off of him and turning around displaying his soft looking arse, the black string of his thong disappearing between the two tan globes of his arse. He places a hand on each of Harry’s knees, crouching down, grinding his arse back to the music, cheeks jiggling as he goes, Harry’s eyes grow wide at the visuals it gives him. The lad scoots his body backwards till he’s grinding directly over Harry’s crotch and there’s no way he can’t feel the erection the man’s sporting. He doesn’t seem to mind though, eyes closed in what seems to be pleasure, throwing his head back, brim of his snap back brushing against Harry’s cheek, hands coming up to tangle in Harry’s curls, opening his mouth like he’s moaning but the only sound that comes out is huffs of air. From this angle Harry can see the sweat clinging to his skin and the little bits of glitter catching the light making him sparkle, tattoos contrasting with how dainty and small he looks like this grinding down on Harry’s arse like he was made to do it.

He’s so close that Harry wants to spread his hands out on his stomach, wanting to feel the muscles bunch and tense under his palm, he coughs awkwardly into his fist, “I thought you said this was your first night?” He doesn’t say it accusingly, the words coming out sounding stilted and nervous.

Louis’ eyes snap open, pupils looking dark but that’s probably from the low lighting, he looks at Harry out of the corner of his eye, “Been practicing.” His hands come away from Harry’s hair, sitting up straight and sliding his legs out and open, Louis bends at the waist, smoothing his hands down Harry’s legs till they lay flat on the floor.

“Fuck,” Harry moans, his arse is spread open for all of Harry to see, black thin g-string barely doing anything to cover his most intimate part, his eyes close and his head falls back thinking of all the things he would do to that arse and his hand comes up on its own accord, gently placing itself on the shiny golden cheek, kneading it between his fingers.

In a flash Louis is smacking his hand away and standing up straight before Harry’s even fully processed what’s happened. “No touching,” the lad reminds, turning to face Harry with a hand on his hip.

Harry’s still blinking at him dazedly when he bends over looking Harry dead in the eye, lips inches from his own, for a second Harry thinks Louis is going to kiss him, but he doesn’t. His blue eyes flick up for a second then he’s reaching up and swiping the hat off Harry’s unruly hair, “And no hats.” Then he’s spinning on his toes and marching out of the room, hips swaying as he goes.

*

It’s hours later and Harry’s back at the frat house, lounging on his bed trying to figure out how he is going to look Louis in the eye tomorrow. He’d come home right after the lap dance, he was stopped just outside the door by a big burly man with his hand upturned in Harry’s face, he paid for the dance and then quickly got the hell outta there. He planned on having a wank as soon as he got to his room but when he took off his clothes all arousal drained out of him when he spotted bits of gold and silver glitter stuck to them. Louis is his  _friend_ , he can’t wank over him no matter how hot he looked dancing for Harry and only for Harry. He took a cold shower instead washing the smoke and sweat from his body, ignoring his erection that was screaming at him until it went away.

His erection may be gone but the low thrum of arousal is still there and anytime he thinks of talking to Lou he has flashbacks of tan skin, sticky sweat, flashing lights and glitter, so much fucking glitter. A knock on his bedroom door pulls him from his thoughts and he gets up wearing only his briefs, the other brothers have seen him in less so he doesn’t bother putting on pants.

He’s surprised to find Louis standing on the other side, hand still raised like he was going to knock again, wearing the sweats from earlier in the day but hair slightly damp like he just had a shower.

“Lou?” He asks, voice a bit hoarse from lack of use.

“You fucking arsehole,” he says narrowing his eyes and for split second he looks like he’s going to slap Harry but instead he’s pushing himself up on his tip toes and attacking Harry’s mouth with his own.

He only has a second to react before Louis’ trying to pull himself away but Harry goes with it, wrapping a long arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulling him into the room and slamming the door shut. Louis moans into his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick at the seam of Harry’s lips. He parts them, sucking the lad’s tongue into his mouth, wrapping them together, groaning into the kiss. His hands can’t help themselves roaming all over the man’s slight frame, feeling the curve in his waist, going down to squeeze his ample bum. Louis yelps, trying to push Harry away with one hand and the other going back to pull at his wrist, Harry squeezes him tighter, letting their cocks rub together through the fabric of his pants and Louis’ joggers.

Louis bites Harry’s lower lip hard, sharp teeth pricking the skin, “Fuck, you never listen do you?” Harry chuckles, shaking his head no, and moving his mouth down the side of Louis’ neck, sucking little red marks there.

He shoves at Harry’s chest hard then, using all his force to pry Harry off him, “I ask you for a favor, you don’t do it, the club says no hats, you don’t do it, there’s signs everywhere saying no touching! And what do you do? You touch!” Harry doesn’t get why he’s so mad after how hard he was just kissing him but he doesn’t care, it’s so hot.

“Yeah, I never listen,” he answers, licking his lips and stepping toward Louis again, hands already coming up to grab at the boy’s hips.

Louis shoves his shoulders, “Get on the bed and don’t touch me.”

Harry’s eyes go wide in confusion, “What?!”

Louis takes a step forward, sapphire eyes blazing, “I said you aren’t allowed to touch me, now get on the bed.”

Harry complies, laying on his back and spreading himself out on the mattress, “Very good, Harry,” Louis praises and he smiles up at him. He slowly strips off his sweats, revealing his flawless body, no glitter in sight so he must have showered, hoping for this outcome. He pulls off his briefs with his joggers and he isn’t wearing any special outfit and somehow that’s better, he’s here just for Harry and he’s the Louis that Harry adores.

He climbs on the bed reaching over Harry’s body to grab the lube and a condom from the night table drawer, setting the foil packet down next to Harry’s hip. He slicks up his small fingers and positions himself between the taller lad’s spread legs, placing one hand on Harry’s hard leaking cock and the other reaching back to his hole.

“Wait, come here, I’ll help you with that,” Harry pants as Louis starts to slowly stroke him with his dry hand.

“I said no touching, remember.” He spreads his thumb around his slit smearing the precum.

Harry moans and bucks his hips up, Louis chuckles tongue tickling Harry’s balls, “But, I don’t - oh fuck - I don’t understand.”

He sits up and meets Harry’s eyes, “I’m mad, Harry.” He answers, breath hitching and wrist moving behind himself, “I asked you to come throw cash at me and you left me hanging, so  _no_ touching.”

Harry’s jaw drops open when Louis bends back down and sucks the head of his cock into his pink little mouth, tongue dipping into his slit, “Oh shit, Lou. I’m sorry, please let me, gawd fuck, please.”

Louis may have a cock in his mouth but he still smirks up at Harry, relaxing his jaw and sinking down further, the tip brushing against the soft pad on the roof of his mouth. Louis moans around him and his eyes flick back to where Louis’ hand is buried between his cheeks, wrist moving at a faster pace, twisting and turning his fingers inside himself.

Harry moans, head falling back against the pillows and hips jumping up, cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat and the man gags pulling off, coughing, “Shit, shit, sorry, sorry. Just look so good, can’t, fuck I could come.”

Louis chuckles, wiping the spit off his face, hand still lightly stroking Harry’s cock, “Not yet you’re not,” he tells him and Harry bites his lip trying to stave off his orgasm.

The smaller man sits up on his knees, letting go of Harry’s cock to grip his thigh to steady himself while he fingers himself open. He’s a sight, better than he looked dancing on the pole, a pink tint to his cheeks, eyes hazy with arousal, arm muscles bunching as he moves his tattooed arm.

He must deem himself ready because he removes his hand, wiping his lube slick fingers on the sheets and grabbing for the condom, “Ready?”

“Me?” Harry asks, voice trembling, “I’ve been ready since this afternoon! It’s you we need to worry about.”

Louis chuckles, ripping the foil open with his teeth, “I’m so ready for this, been ready for ages.” It takes Harry a moment to grasp what the other lad means but when their eyes meet he gets it and he moans.

“Yeah, Yeah, me too Lou, me too. Come on, I wanna be inside you.”

Louis smiles soft and sweet before taking Harry’s cock in one hand and the condom in the other, he gets up on his knees, leaning over, lips puckered and Harry understand, sitting up on his elbows so their lips meet in the middle, kissing softly while Louis rolls the condom on to Harry’s erection.

He climbs over Harry’s legs, pushing them together with his knees so he can straddle the other man’s waist. Harry reaches a hand out to steady him but Louis smacks it away with a glare, “No touching, Harry.”

“Right, sorry,” he apologizes and settles his hands down on the mattress, thumbs barely brushing against Louis’ shins but he doesn’t move them so Harry guess this is okay, he’s got to be touching him somehow.

He reaches behind himself and takes Harry’s cock in his hand and spreads his cheeks open with his other and directs Harry’s cock to his hole. It catches against his rim and his breathing speeds up as he pushes down on to it, letting the tip slip past the tight ring of muscle.

He lets go when he’s halfway down, bracing himself on Harry’s sternum, relaxing all his muscles so he can slide the rest of the way down, letting out a long slow breath. Louis stops for a minute swiveling his hips, letting himself adjust.

“You okay?” Harry asks because he can’t not.

Louis nods, “Yeah fine.” He licks his bottom lip, looking down at Harry with black pupil filled eyes, “You’re cock feels so good, Hazza, gawd, been waiting so long.”

Harry nods his head, “Yeah, me too, me too. Feels so good Lou, so hot and tight, fuck. Please move,” he begs.

“I’ll do what I want, you just lay there and do as you’re told.”

Harry bites back a moan, muscles tensing from the strength of holding himself back. He makes a pained sound in the back of his throat when he feels Louis squeeze around him and looks up to see the lad staring angrily at him.

He takes his time as he starts bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock, moaning in between his angry words, “You’re - Ah- my best mate - Ah Ah! Why didn’t you - oh gawd - just do as I asked - oh fuck Harry, yeah yeah yeah.” Head dropping forward and mouth popping open around a silent scream when Harry’s cock hits his prostate.

Harry feels like he should answer but with the way Louis is working his hips has left him speechless, just able to stare up at the man riding his cock, flushed faced, fringe damp with sweat and falling into his eyes, muscles bunching in his stomach as he moves and hard cock slapping against his tummy, dribbling precum on Harry’s stomach.

He changes it up after a few minutes, hands digging into Harry’s shoulders while he grinds down like he did during the lap dance but now it’s on Harry’s cock and it throbs with want inside him. Harry’s hands fly up off the mattress, reaching out to grip Louis’ hips but the lad stops his movements glaring down at him and Harry remembers his rule of “no touching,” so they just hang their midair, swaying with the rest of his body as Louis starts his slow torturous grind again.

Louis gets frustrated with that though, falling forward and resting his head on Harry’s shoulders, hips moving in a small figure eight motion, “Please, Hazza, I can’t, need you to do something, please.” The anger is all gone from his voice and all that is left is him sounding needy and desperate.

Harry takes his chance, covering the side of Louis’ face with kisses and wrapping an around his narrow waist and his other hand flying down to grab at his arse, “Don’t worry, love I got you, gonna make you come so good, promise.”

Louis nods, wet mouth making a path up his shoulder and neck till they reach his lips, kissing them as Harry shifts them on the mattress so he’s partially sitting up with his back on the pillows. The lad clings to him, arms wrapped around the back of his neck and knees pressed tight to Harry’s sides and the taller man starts thrusting his hips up into his hole.

Harry’s quick with his thrusts, pounding into Louis hole fast and hard, knowing that he’s too close to the edge for him to be able to go any slower. Louis doesn’t seem to mind, making the prettiest noises, whining and moaning right in his ear that tell him that Louis is just as close as Harry is. He wants to reach down between them and stroke Louis off but with how tight they are holding each other, he doubts that will be a possibility. He angles his hips wanting to make sure he’s hitting the lad’s prostate and it seems to work because Louis whines high and loud and comes between them, warm come seeping out onto Harry’s skin making them even stickier than before.

The tight hot clenching of Louis’ hole has Harry moaning and biting down on Louis’ shoulder as he comes, spilling inside the condom.

It takes a couple minutes but Louis’ breathing finally calms down and he rolls off of Harry letting his cock slip from his hole, “Mmmmm,” he hums, stretching out on the bed, “That was nice.”

Harry laughs, removing the condom and throwing it out in the bin next to his bed, “Just nice? I’d like to think it was a bit better than  _nice_ .” He grabs a couple wet wipes from his bedside drawer, which he keeps there for a quick clean up after he wanks.

Louis chuckles, rolling over to let Harry clean his reddened hole, groaning at the light pressure Harry puts on it, “I dunno, I can’t make my final decision after only once, we have to try it again a few more times, then I’ll let you know if was nice or not.”

Harry can’t help the smile that overtakes his face as he cuddles up next to the sleepy looking lad on his bed, “Really? Wanna do it again, do you?”

Louis hums, “Yes, well not right now but maybe later or in the morning, or whenever. I dunno. We’ll see how it goes.”

Harry pouts down at him, “So does that mean you’re not my boyfriend?”

Louis sighs rolling his eyes then leans up to kiss his pouty bottom lip, “No I can definitely be your boyfriend.”

Harry beams at him, wrapping him up in his arms and plants kisses is all over his face, “Good, I’m glad cuz I’m no good with sharing.”

Louis laughs, pushing at Harry’s shoulders so he can breathe, “Yes well, I’m not giving up my job at the club, I made 500 bucks tonight!”

The curly lad shrugs his shoulders, “No worries babe, I’ll just be there spending all my money on private lap dances.”

Louis chuckles kissing his cheek, “Just remember no touching.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/), if you want.


End file.
